


【利吉】利威尔*吉克 pwp

by amyamy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyamy/pseuds/amyamy
Summary: 出于仇恨，利威尔决定报复吉克。
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Zeke Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	【利吉】利威尔*吉克 pwp

**Author's Note:**

> 人物ooc 勿怪

巨木之森里，守夜的人站在高高的树杈上，隔空对视，他们脸色通红，下方空地帐篷里不时传出来哀嚎与咒骂声，而刚刚他们的队长利威尔进去了。

利威尔一只手摁着吉克的脑袋把他头朝下压在地上。吉克没有穿上衣，他讨厌衣服的束缚，只要条件允许他就会赤裸着上半身。今天他刚洗完了澡利威尔突然来找他，他草草地套了条裤子就被他摁在了地上。  
利威尔伸出另一只手摸上他光裸的脊背，手下的肌肤光滑紧致，因为他的触碰微微颤抖。这野胡子倒生了身好皮囊，如此倒减少了不少他心里的负担。他的手继续往下，指尖划过劲瘦的腰身摸到他裤腰以下的肌肤。  
“喂！”吉克说话了，“你再摸下去我真的要吓尿了！”  
“好啊。”利威尔说道。  
吉克以为自己没听清楚，以往他说到这的时候利威尔都会嫌恶地走开。利威尔解开他的腰带，吉克连忙抓住裤子，他下面可什么都没穿。“虽然咱俩关系现在好了不少，但比大小这种事还是等等再说吧。”  
利威尔冷笑一声，“放心吧，你绝对没我大。”他摁住吉克利落地扯下他的长裤。吉克很不习惯地屈起身子遮挡性器。  
利威尔暂时地松开了他，就在吉克略微松一口气的时候，耳边听到腰带解开的窸窣声。利威尔在脱衣服。吉克大叫起来：“你干什么，这是我的帐篷！”  
“我知道。”利威尔说着脱掉全身的衣服整整齐齐地叠好放在一边，然后走过去拉开吉克的两条长腿卡了进去。吉克眼神慌乱，惊叫道：“我真的要被你吓尿了。”  
利威尔看得出吉克现在还愚蠢地以为他只是像以前一样简单地找他麻烦，但其实他今天是下定决心来的。白天的时候利威尔再次问道拉家哥村，这个家伙一脸无所谓的样子让他火大，他一定要好好折磨他，让他切实地体会到他犯下的罪过是多么难以饶恕的恶行。  
“我是来强奸你的。”他说道。作为小时候在地下街长大的人，利威尔清楚如何最大限度地羞辱折磨一个人，但没想到以前对此十分不耻的自己也会做这种事。利威尔对吉克没有办法，想杀他但现在杀不得，打他很快他笑嘻嘻地就用巨人之力恢复了，拿他做过的恶事讽刺他结果这人根本没有人类的羞愧之心，唯独他是一个极为高傲的男人这一点儿能够加以利用。  
吉克不知道自己什么脸色，想必很古怪，他仍觉得利威尔在开玩笑，笑着说道：“兵长大人，您真的十分高洁，说这种事都一副正义的模样。”  
虽然利威尔现在升了官，但吉克还是习惯称呼他为兵长。  
利威尔没再与他废话，抓起自己的欲望往他腿间的孔洞送去。那里逼仄狭小，利威尔顶了数次都没能顶进去。吉克发出一声轻笑，他甚至就这么摊开两手枕在脑后看着他，“利威尔先生，没关系，我知道你不受欢迎，而这类人往往性经验匮乏，我理解。”  
利威尔气地在他胸肌上咬了一口。他曾经也很受欢迎过，只不过哪些人都被吉克砸死了。现在不能说这些话，说了只不过是向吉克示弱。  
利威尔鼻尖问道清新的皂角味道，这是吉克特意要求的，他打着要好好享受剩下的这一年以及帕岛上的爱尔迪亚人绝不会虐待远道而来的贵客问他们要了很多原本不需要的东西。利威尔试探着舔了一口眼前蜜色的肌肤，满意地发现吉克清洁了身体的事实，把手指伸进了吉克的后穴。“我知道怎么做爱，小时候我和我妈妈一起住，她是个妓女，我经常看她接客，有时候嫖客们完全不顾及我在场，甚至会主动要求我观看。”  
吉克一惊，说道：“对不起。”  
利威尔迟疑地看了他一眼，“不必。”他说道，向后穴中又添了一根手指。吉克挣扎起来，“开什么玩笑？”但他的反抗很快被镇压下来，第三根手指强硬地伸了进来，在他后穴搅弄抠挖。  
“你想谈谈吗？”吉克躺在地上诚恳地说道，如果不看他们现在的姿势，他的语气和神态简直是在宴会上或者其他公共场所和利威尔打招呼。  
“我和你没什么好谈的。”利威尔伸着手指寻找着那个能让男人快乐的凸起。  
“喂，别这样，你一定也不想的吧，不如你打我一顿出气，今天的事就算了。”  
利威尔抽出手指，找不到算了，他再次将硕大抵上那个孔洞。虽然他个子矮小，但胯下之物并不小，研磨进吉克的处子穴破费了些功夫。等他进去两个人都有些气喘吁吁了，利威尔是因为边要制住他便要让自己进去，吉克完全是挣扎导致的。  
“你这个家伙到底是发什么疯，谁会想着和自己恨的要死的人上床？”吉克被他牢牢地压在身下，愤恨地说道。他的话激怒了利威尔，他想起今天来的目的，不顾肉穴的紧致动起腰来，这疼地吉克扭曲了面容，手臂向后伸够住利威尔掐在他腰上的手，“慢点慢点，你要杀了我啊？”  
利威尔冷哼，“你不是巨人吗，巨人哪里那么容易死？”但说着他放缓了速度，慢慢地撞击着吉克的后臀。吉克讷讷地住了口，又被放缓的速度羞臊地红了脸。利威尔速度快的时候他完全无暇思考，如今能够切实地意识到自己正被人压在身下操干的事实。他的确是个很骄傲很自负的人，他自诩将会是那个把所有爱尔迪亚人从悲惨的命运轮回中解脱出来的人。他没想过要借此得到世人的尊崇，但潜意识里知道自己要做的事是件极为伟大的事，如今他却无能为力地躺在地上被人操干。  
没关系，他想，只不过是个小小的屈辱罢了，忍一忍就好了，以后也不会有人知道，完全无损他的能力和颜面。突然，如同闪电划过，一股愉悦的快感从尾椎快速窜升到大脑，吉克整个人激烈地打了个摆子，原本低垂的性器也悄悄仰起了头。  
“原来在那，这么深，怪不得手指找不到。”利威尔啧了一声，挺着性器一次又一次地戳刺着那个点。  
“别，别......”吉克哭喊道，十分狼狈，陌生的且强烈的快感刺激地他生理性的眼泪直流。他发现自己不知何时把手搭在利威尔背上抱着他，双腿也夹住了他的腰，立马把手脚放下来，咬住自己的手臂不再让自己发出难堪的声音。  
利威尔一刻不停地朝那里猛攻。他冷眼瞧着吉克身陷情欲的狼狈模样，心中却无报复的快感，只想着什么时候结束。

吉克坐在林间空地的木桩上，午后阳光透过巨木的枝叶缝隙照在地上，被割成不规则的形状，随着风的拂动变换，十分漂亮。吉克收起手中的书，调查兵团的人来给他送饭，吉克道了声谢。调查兵团的人却没走，吉克疑惑地看向她。为了防止他逃脱，利威尔不允许兵团的人和他说话，以往送完饭他们就会用立体机动装置飞回树上去。  
今天来的是一位女队员，年纪不大，约莫才十五六岁，红着脸略显扭捏地站在他面前，也不看他。他打开饭盒看到和以往一模一样的食物随手搁到了一旁。他已经在这呆了一个月了。他看着面前的女孩亲切地问道：“你想和我说什么吗？”  
“我......我.....”女孩快速地抬头瞟了他一眼又很快地低下了头。她想向他道歉，那晚她是值夜的其中一员，想到那晚的情景，羞愧地不知从何说起。利威尔是她的偶像，是她不顾一切进调查兵团的原因，但现在她为他感到羞愧。  
“没关系，慢慢来，反正我也没事做。”吉克笑着说。  
利威尔看到的时候就是这样的场景。他大踏步上前拉过女孩，将她扯离吉克，用眼神警告了吉克一番后转过身严厉地批评道：“不是说过不许和他说话吗？！”  
“我......知道，可是，”女孩期期艾艾地说。突然她越过利威尔的肩膀看到吉克向他们张望的脸突然大声起来，“您不能再那么做了！”  
利威尔脸上阴云密布，阴森森地说道：“你说什么？”  
女孩害怕了，但还是壮着胆子说道：“我们都听到了，那晚您......您......”她说不下去了，只说道：“那是不对的，是虐待囚犯，是极不人道的行为。”  
“极不人道？”利威尔在嘴里咀嚼着这几个字，仿佛想把他们咬碎了，“当初他用碎石将几乎所有的调查兵团砸成了肉泥，这难道很人道吗？”  
女孩涨红了脸，她加入兵团只两年，那场惨烈的墙壁保卫战她只在旁人口中知道过。“您亲身经历了那场残酷的战斗，我......我没有经历过，但我明白不能忘记曾经为我们赴死的英雄们，忘记曾经的惨痛，可是......”  
“没有可是，”利威尔强硬地打断了她，他的眼神越过她望向了森林里不知名的地方，眼神空洞，“这种人不值得你同情。”

利威尔拉着吉克把他甩进了帐篷。吉克从地上爬起来，说道：“你对女孩子也太凶了吧，这样怎么会有女人喜欢你。”  
“脱衣服。”利威尔放下帐篷的门帐转身说道。  
吉克捂紧了胸口，怪叫道：“您真是个变态！”  
“你脱还是我帮你脱，你自己选。”利威尔昂起头用下巴指了指他。  
吉克抓紧了胸口又松开，如此反复了几次。他心中十分纠结，那天的事对他并不是毫无影响。利威尔看着吉克默默地解开扣子，满脸不愿地脱掉上衣。“继续。”利威尔说道。吉克愤恨地瞪了他一眼，快速地解开腰带，将裤子褪到脚腕，修长的双腿甩开裤腿。现在他只穿着一条内裤站在帐篷里，“可以了吗长官？”吉克调笑道。  
“还有，继续脱。”  
吉克脸色僵住了，愤恨地说道：“你别太过分！”除下内裤后他就赤身裸体了，而利威尔仍然衣冠整齐地站在那里。  
利威尔凑近他闻到了熟悉的皂角香。吉克每天都会沐浴，利威尔觉得他并不是爱洁，而是为了折腾调查兵团的人帮他取水。  
“身为囚犯你还真是没有囚犯的自觉。”利威尔咬了咬他的脖子，身下的身体瞬间僵硬了。说起来这皂角还是他拿给他的。  
“我以为我是你们的贵客和恩人。”  
“你想多了。”利威尔眼色讳莫如深，“趴下。”他冷冰冰地说道。  
吉克手臂挥舞，利威尔下意识地往后疾退，眼前寒芒一闪，喉间被吉克割出一道浅浅的血痕。“该死！”吉克扔下手中的刀子，抱着头跪了下来。这是代表投降的姿势。利威尔看向地上那把不足巴掌大的小刀，“何必呢，不管你是人类还是巨人都不是我的对手，又何必挣扎？”  
吉克笑着说道：“那我也得挣扎一下，不然这就不是强奸而是做爱了。”  
利威尔抓着他的金色卷发拉起他的脑袋，冷冷地看着他：“别以为你胡说一番就能混过去，刚才你可是要杀我。”  
“不是没杀成吗？”吉克嬉皮笑脸地说道。利威尔狠狠地给了他一拳。  
“很好！”吉克躺在地上叫嚷道，“可是还不够疼！”  
利威尔冷哼一声，扯下他的内裤，摁住他乱动的双腿把自己的性器埋了进去。  
“你不如杀了我！”吉克大喊道。  
“你和我都知道这是不可能的。”利威尔动着腰肢，有了血的润滑他进出地越发顺畅。吉克拿手臂挡住湿润的眼睛，但很快就被利威尔强硬地拿了下来。“您到底想怎样，利威尔先生？！”他愤恨地吼道。  
“我要看着你的眼睛。”利威尔下身款摆着，带给吉克无限耻辱的同时，他拿起吉克扔在地上的小刀给他刮起来了胡子。  
“您的性癖真是奇特。”吉克讽刺地说道。  
“那当然，不然也不会和你这个毛脸猴子上床。”利威尔的手很稳，很快就剃掉了吉克脸上所有的胡须。看轻他的脸，利威尔惊讶地呼了一声，不情愿地说道：“你这家伙生的倒不错。”  
吉克想再次把脸藏起来，但利威尔不允许，他要看着吉克的表情做。吉克歪过头去，脸上飞红，眼神躲闪。他生的像他母亲戴娜，五官柔和精致，和眼镜一样蓄胡须是他隐藏自己的手段。而且因为众所周知的原因，他也根本不想看到自己的脸。  
利威尔抱着他一条长腿在他腿间抽送，看着他脸上的紧张和无措。这次他想要延长这个过程，让吉克吸取教训以后不敢再接触调查兵团成员。  
“你在害怕吗？”利威尔问道。  
“怕？当然我怕地要死。”吉克嬉皮笑脸地说道，但是没了胡须和眼镜的遮掩利威尔一眼就看出来他在强作镇定。  
“你怕什么，获得快乐不好吗？”利威尔俯下身让性器进的更深，啃咬着他胸前的红豆。身下的身体在强自镇定，但还是发出微微的颤抖，“还是说你本来就害怕这种快乐，你害怕获得快乐吗，吉克·耶格尔？”  
“怎么可能？”被质疑了男性能力，吉克怪叫道。他身形高大，体格健壮，人又幽默有趣，他曾拥有数位床伴，其中包括几位马莱女人。他和她们一起获得过很多快乐，但那些和现在不一样。他喜欢掌控，习惯了掌控，但现在他的欲望正被利威尔掌控着，这种感觉他很不喜欢，总让他回想起小时候的自己，懦弱无能，只能被动接受所有的一切。  
利威尔扯开他咬在嘴里的手，让那些破碎的呻吟飘散出来。吉克下面的嘴正绵密地吸允着他，他知道吉克已经到了，也不再放慢速度，啪啪地击打着他的臀瓣，每次都擦过那个能要了吉克命的敏感点。一声难耐的呻吟过后，吉克射了。  
“你真是天赋异禀。”利威尔说道，他并没有触碰吉克的性器，也没有允许他碰，这次他完全靠后面射了出来。吉克捂住脸，满脸通红，心想终于结束了，但马上感到利威尔插在他身体里的东西依然坚挺着。“你这家伙......是怪物吗？！”他大喊着想要逃离，被利威尔拉着腿拽了回去，性器毫无阻碍地再次插了回去。  
利威尔啃咬着他的胸肌，用牙齿拉扯着他胸前乳珠，双手不停地摸索着他的后背和劲瘦的腰身，吉克很快又起了欲望。吉克心中欲哭无泪，利威尔恐怕不是要他羞臊死，是要他精尽人亡。正常人哪里会那么持久，到底谁是怪物啊。  
利威尔让他坐在身上，这个姿势能进得很深，性器刮蹭敏感点的力度也会更大。“我不行了。”吉克抱着他的脖子哭喊道，他再次射了出来。  
利威尔感受着那口小穴热情地亲吻着他的巨棒，舒服极了，但是他还是射不出来。因为母亲的职业，他打小就看着这种事长大，导致他对此心生嫌恶，射精对他很困难。“再等等，我还没有。”  
吉克推拒着他，利威尔抓过他的手放在背后，胯下不停，不顾他的不应期猛烈地往上顶。吉克被他颠地不成样子，双手被缚只有下身那一个与利威尔相连的支点支撑着他，整个人摇晃地如同狂风暴雨中的小舟。利威尔嫌这个姿势不甚过瘾，把他仰面压在地上，腰肢猛烈地摆动着。他以为他也快了，但抽插几十下后仍然不得释放，利威尔心中急切起来，啃咬着吉克的身体。吉克惊叫着又推拒起来，利威尔直接扑在他身上压着他的胳膊，下身撞击不断。吉克已经没有几分清明的意识了，出于本能地挣扎着。“不，不，求您，我不要！”他闭着眼睛哭喊道。利威尔知道他应该放过这个可怜的人，但是那种要到不到的感觉折磨着他，吊着他。“再忍一忍！”利威尔红着眼睛把他乱动的腿架在腰间，胯下不停。吉克皱着一张漂亮的脸，哽咽着从鼻腔发出一声声可怜的啜泣，他已经没力气挣扎了，被动地躺在利威尔身下晃动着身体。  
利威尔喘息着，在他一声声的啜泣声中射了出来。等他从射精的快感中回过神时，他正亲吻着吉克，吉克已经昏睡过去，在睡梦中不自觉地回应着他。利威尔分开两个人的唇瓣时两个人之间拉出数条粘连的水丝，显然他们亲的很激烈。  
利威尔眨了眨眼睛，他知道不能再继续下去了。  
事情失控了。

那次之后利威尔再也没有找过吉克，吉克也乐得如此，他脸上被剃掉的胡须长出了青青的胡茬。一切都将回归正轨，吉克喜滋滋地想，然后身后的帐篷门便被掀动了。  
吉克一惊，转过身，当看到来人是个生面孔的调查兵团成员时顿时松了口气。虽然利威尔严令他们接触，但私下里吉克和他们还是有几分交情的，笑眯眯地说道：“你找我有事？”  
他对面的调查兵团成员十分紧张，“今天我值夜，只有我。”  
“那你们真是越来越松懈了。”吉克仍然笑着，他看得出来面前的这个年轻人十分紧张，“你要不要坐下和我聊聊，正好我也睡不着。”  
“不，不，”这个年轻男子连忙摆手，兵长不允许他们单独见吉克，说吉克极具煽动性，会把他们带跑偏，之前他也是这么坚信着并严格遵守着，直到......这个年轻人咽了咽口水，说道：“我想请您帮帮忙？”  
吉克来了兴致，虽然和艾伦约定的时间还没到，但如果能趁这个机会提前跑出去也不错，“什么忙？”  
那人紧张地看向左右，即便他们就在帐篷里除了他和吉克再无一人，“我想和您做您和利威尔兵长做的事情。”年轻人涨红了脸。  
吉克一愣，然后笑了，推了推眼镜，“没想到我这糙汉子还有这等魅力？”  
“您不是糙汉！”那人大声说道，脸上的红晕更盛。吉克在他眼中是极有男性魅力的，尤其是那晚听到了他在利威尔身下的哭喊和呻吟。他弯下腰向吉克举了一躬，大声请求道：“请您帮帮我！”  
吉克居高临下地看着他，“那你把裤子脱下来我看看你那东西够不够资格让我帮。”  
“是.......是.......”那年轻人又羞臊又激动，急急地扯下自己的裤子，把已经硬挺地高高翘起的性器亮给吉克看。  
“唔，真是个大家伙呢。”吉克的手摸上他性器的顶端，在蘑菇头上轻轻地摸索着，年轻人脸色涨地更红了，那血色几乎能够流下来，他正是血气方刚的年纪，被关在这巨木森林许久没有发泄了，盯着吉克的眼神几乎要冒火。一只手揪住后颈的衣服扯了出去，摔到外面的空地上。  
利威尔来了。  
“是你啊，刚才你被挡住了没看到你。”吉克拿过干净的毛巾擦了擦手。利威尔知道他在嘲讽自己个子矮也没与他动气，说道：“刚才如果我不来你会怎么做？”  
“当然是拗断他的家伙狠狠教训他一顿，让他明白我吉克·耶格尔到底是什么人物。”  
利威尔沉默了一会儿，反身放下了帐篷的门帘。外面的人早已走了，他做了不光彩的事又被利威尔发现不敢声张，默默地用立体机动装置飞到高高的树杈上去了。  
“怎么了，兵长大人要亲自来？”吉克嘲讽地说道。  
“你既然讨厌为什么不拒绝我？”利威尔问道。  
吉克差点气乐了，他每次都在拒绝，如果不是打不赢利威尔......利威尔也知道自己问了个蠢问题，两个人都沉默了。过了一会儿吉克说道：“没关系。”他把利威尔引到椅子上坐下，然后跪在他腿间拉开他的拉链。  
“你这是做什么？”利威尔摁住他的手。  
“和你一样，做让你快乐的事情。”吉克舔了舔嘴唇，吞进他的欲望。“你是不是从来没射过？”他问道。  
利威尔摸着那颗毛茸茸的金色脑袋，对方笨拙地吞咽着他的欲望，甚至都不会收牙齿，刚才说话的时候也没有把肉棒吐出来，牙齿咬到他的宝贝，但利威尔还是血脉贲张，整根肉棒十分坚硬。那晚他收拾干净了吉克的身体，所以他根本不知道自己在他昏睡过去后因为他可怜的啜泣声射在了他体内。  
吉克嘴巴都酸了，但利威尔还没有射的迹象。之前他没有做过这种事，只有女伴给他做，他回忆着之前她们是怎么做的，将口中的巨物含到最深，直接抵到他的嗓子眼，条件反射的咽口吞咽挤压着口中肉棒的头部，但利威尔还是没有射。  
“真是怪物。”吉克嘟囔着解开自己的裤子，一边吞咽着他的欲望一边把手指伸进后穴给自己做扩张。待三根手指能在后穴自由进出后他爬上了利威尔的身上，手扶着他的巨物塞进自己体内。利威尔掀翻了他，把他压在地上，手指掐住他的脖子，“你打什么主意？”  
他还没有自以为是地以为吉克真的心甘情愿地给他口交。  
“你待我那么好，我当然要投桃报李。”吉克抓着他的手指，艰难地说道。  
利威尔的手收地更紧了，把他喉间掐地咔咔直响。吉克望着他，眼神很平静。他是有恃无恐的，利威尔没有接到命令绝不可能擅自对他动手。  
利威尔在掐死吉克前松开了手，把分身埋进他的后穴里，发泄般地撞击了起来。吉克趴在地上干呕了两声。即便笃定了利威尔不会杀他，但心中仍是后怕的，只差一点儿他就实现不了自己的愿望。  
利威尔抬高他的后臀在他肉穴里猛烈地进出着。他恨吉克，这个卑鄙又强大的男人，即便如此折辱他他也仍然不受影响。  
“你到岛上来到底想干什么？”  
“拯救你们。”吉克擦了擦嘴旁的诞液。他没有撒谎，但利威尔不会相信他。两个人南辕北辙，虽然都有不愉快的童年，但信念完全相反，即便和他说了自己的想法，他也不会理解他。只有库萨瓦先生理解他，还有......艾伦。  
吉克默念着艾伦的名字，苦笑了一声，真不知道若是被那个孩子知道他哥哥现在的处境他会怎么样，一定会惊慌失措吧。  
“你不会见到艾伦的。”利威尔突然说道。  
“什么？”吉克眨了眨眼睛。上次的欢爱吉克敏感地意识到利威尔对他态度的变化，性是能够拉近两个人关系的纽带，虽然不愿意承认，但吉克知道因为他们之间的关系，利威尔会放松对他的警惕，即便两个人之间有深仇大恨。这只要合理加以利用，他便能从这里逃出去。如果可以，他也不想杀更多的人。  
“你知道我很强，不管你是人类形态还是巨人我都打得过你，所以别想逃。”利威尔把他翻过来，冷冷的眼神盯着他的眼睛。吉克把手环上他的脖子，笑着说道：“那你可一定要看好我啊。”  
利威尔的回答是一记深顶。吉克已经适应了这种操干，甚至会主动迎合，所以利威尔也不再试图用这种方式羞辱他，加快速度在他身上操干着。  
吉克再次被他做晕了过去，听着他睡梦中无意识的啜泣声，利威尔抽出插在他身体内的性器。大股的精液随着他的拔出流了出来，沾染上他的耻毛。他给他清理干净身体，然后搽干净自己还没有完全释放的欲望放回了裤子里，然后走到帐篷外，发动立体机动装置飞到巨树上。  
那个调查兵团的年轻人仍在那里守夜，看到利威尔眼神躲闪。利威尔一脚踹过去把他踢到巨木的枝茬处。  
“你知道你做错了什么吗？”利威尔说道。  
年轻人摸了摸脸面，他的鼻子流血了，脸颊也肿了一大块。他爬起来，“我不知道！”  
看着他倔强愤怒的样子，利威尔皱了皱眉，“你不该去招惹他。”  
“可是您不也去了吗？！”年轻人愤愤不平地说道。他今晚守了一晚的夜，听了一晚吉克的呻吟喘息，心中很是不平。  
利威尔冷哼一声，再次踢了他一脚，看着瘫在那里的人，说道：“这是我的忠告，那种人是你招惹不起的。”  
那种危险的毫无底线的家伙招惹他只会把自己赔进去。利威尔低着头，静默了一会儿，然后飞身离开了。  
他不再碰吉克，即便吉克主动地把手放到他裆部他也会跳开或者把吉克拉开。这原本是给吉克的惩罚，却最终变成了对自己的惩罚。吉克又蓄起了满脸胡须，每天笑眯眯地和树上监视他的调查兵团成员打招呼。他仿佛不是囚犯，而是国王，他们这些人才是被囚禁在这的可怜人。每当意识到这点，利威尔都会警告吉克，警告他不要耍花招，他有一千种办法折磨他。那时吉克会推推眼镜，镜片反射着光，“哦，当然，我已经深刻地亲身体会过了。”

利威尔把他从兽之巨人里拉出来，“看来你根本没有体会到。”他满脸鲜血，宛如恶鬼，刚刚他杀了所有调查兵团成员变作的巨人。吉克惊恐地看着他。利威尔笑着露出两排森森白牙，这笔账他要好好地跟吉克算。  
完


End file.
